Der Brief des Nathaniel Young
Sehr geehrter Mr. Hobbs Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie in Kenntnis über meinen "Aufenthalt" im Oak Lake Sanatorium sind und wissen, welch unaussprechliche Dinge mir vorgeworfen werden. Wie dem auch sei, ich muss mich beeilen, denn ich habe nicht viel Zeit. In einer Stunde werden die Pfleger und Krankenschwestern zu mir kommen, meinen Ausgang im Garten des Sanatoriums für beendet erklären und die Aufzeichnungen, die ich gerade zu Papier bringe, vermutlich entsorgen oder, wie sie es nennen, "für therapeutische Zwecke" den für mich zuständigen Psychiatern und Psychologen zukommen lassen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Mindestens ein dutzendmal schon habe ich die Ereignisse jenes Tages im Juni 1912, diese furchtbaren, schrecklichen Minuten, aufgeschrieben. In der Hoffnung, man möge mich ernst nehmen, mir und meinen Aussagen auch nur in kleinster Weise ein wenig Glauben schenken und versuchen, den Dingen neutral und unvoreingenommen auf den Grund zu gehen. Am heutigen Tage im Januar 1913 besteht endlich die Chance, dass meine Aufzeichnungen diese schier undurchdringlichen Mauern verlassen und meine Stimme Gehör findet. Es wird wahrscheinlich das erste und einzige Mal sein, dass sich eine solche Gelegenheit bietet. Wenn es Nacht wird im Sanatorium, bringen uns die Schwestern und Pfleger noch einen Krug Wasser und eine Kleinigkeit zu essen in die Zelle, bevor sie nach Hause gehen. Nachts werden ich und die anderen Insassen (das Wort Patient wäre eine verhöhnende Schönmalerei) in eben diesen bis zum nächsten Morgen eingeschlossen, und es kommt ein Wachmann, welcher mit Schlagstock und Taschenlampe den langen Zellenflur bewacht, bis früh morgens das Pflegepersonal wieder zur Arbeit erscheint. Der Wachmann der kommenden Nacht ist der Schlüssel zum Erfolg meines Plans. Trotz der Ausführlichkeit des Berichtes, den Sie gerade lesen, und den mitunter recht detaillierten Beschreibungen, die ich für die Authentizität meiner Aussagen und das erneute Aufrollen meines Falles für sehr wichtig empfinde, und ebenso als Beleg dafür, dass ich entgegen aller Atteste und gestellten Diagnosen kein gewalttätiger Phantast bin, werde ich den Namen des Wachmanns nicht nennen. Aus dem einfachen Grund, seine Identität zu schützen und ihn vor negativen Konsequenzen zu bewahren, falls mein Plan aufgeht. Auch deswegen nenne ich nicht das genaue Datum des heutigen Tages. Zudem wechseln die Wachmänner alle drei Nächte, was mein Komplize mir bestätigte und ich in den Monaten der Gefangenschaft hier auch schon selbst recht schnell herausfand. Bevor ich es vergesse, möchte ich hier noch einmal dem namenlosen Wachmann meinen tiefsten Dank aussprechen, vorausgesetzt, er hält sein Versprechen und fällt mir nicht in den Rücken. Wie ich ihn für mich gewinnen konnte? Nun ja, Bestechung natürlich. Belassen wir es dabei. Gleich, Mr. Hobbs, wenn ich den Bericht fertig geschrieben habe, verstaue ich die gebündelten Blätter in einer Spalte in der kleinen Schiefermauer, die den kleinen Teich im Garten des Sanatoriums hin abgrenzt. Hoffend, dass mich niemand dabei beobachtet und die Zeilen von niemand anderem gefunden werden, außer dem namenlosen Wachmann, der sie spät in der kommenden Nacht an sich nehmen und sie ein paar Tage später in einem ebenso unbeobachteten Moment in Ihren Briefkasten legen wird. Die genaue Anzahl der Tage verschweige ich auch. Das dient auch zu seinem Schutz. Nun denn, im folgenden beschreibe ich, was sich wirklich am 30. Juni 1912 im Anwesen des Eugene McAnderson zugetragen hat. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass alle Aussagen, die ich in diesem Schreiben bisher tat und tätigen werde, voll und ganz der Wahrheit entsprechen. So wahr mir Gott helfe. Mr. McAnderson war ein nicht allzu gesprächiger Mann von etwa 55-60 Jahren. Verwitwet, wie er es mir bei unserem ersten Gespräch flüchtig mit einem Anflug von unterdrückter, aber deutlich spürbarer Verbitterung, mitteilte. Kinder hatte er auch keine – zumindest hatte er nie derartiges erwähnt, und auch im Haus befanden sich zwischen den nicht wenigen Fotografien von besonderen oder auch alltäglichen Ereignissen aus Mr. McAndersons Leben keine, auf denen man potenzielle Abkömmlinge, etwa mit ähnlicher Mimik oder Statur, hätte ausmachen können. Danach zu fragen kam mir auch nie in den Sinn, allein aus Höflichkeit. Nun ist es auch völlig egal, denn ich werde nie wieder einen Fuß in dieses Haus oder auch nur in die Nähe seines Grundstücks setzen, selbst wenn man mir einen kalten Pistolenlauf in den Nacken drückte. Ich täte es nicht. Lieber würde ich sterben, als dem unvorstellbaren Grauen, das ich dort sah, noch einmal zu begegnen. Die Annonce fand ich im "Oak Lake Advertiser", der kleinen Lokalzeitung unserer Gemeinde. Mr. McAnderson suchte auf diesem Wege eine Haushälterin, die in den letzten beiden Juniwochen 1912 das Haus sauber hielt, den Garten pflegte und mindestens dreimal täglich für dreißig Minuten die beiden Deutschen Doggen ausführt. Für 15 Dollar pro Woche. Gutes Geld, dachte ich mir. Da ich sowieso gerade Ferien hatte und Sohn einer Lehrerin und eines Mechanikers bin – und somit das Geld gut gebrauchen konnte – wollte ich es versuchen. Meine Eltern sind ja, soweit es mir mitgeteilt wurde, kurz nach dem Vorfall zurück in unsere ehemalige Heimat an der Ostküste gezogen, weswegen Sie Mr. Hobbs, mein alter, leider viel zu früh pensionierter Englischlehrer, mir als letzte Person in Oak Lake bleiben, an die ich mich Hilfe suchend wenden kann, falls sie nicht auch schon wie viele andere, aufgrund der gegen mich erhobenen Anschuldigungen, über mich geurteilt haben. Ich schweife ab, Verzeihung! So ging ich nun noch am selben Tag zu Mr. McAnderson und stellte mich vor. Es störe ihn gar nicht, dass ich ein junger Mann war und keine Frau. Er bat mich zu sich herein, und alles ging recht schnell vonstatten. Mit seinen beiden Doggen, Mickey und Susy kam ich sofort gut zurecht, was, wie Mr. McAnderson sagte, so ziemlich das einzige Einstellungskriterium war. Also machten wir die Abmachung dingfest. Er setzte sogar einen formellen Vertrag auf und ich musste noch einmal zurück nach Hause gehen, um die Unterschrift meines Vaters einzuholen, da ich noch keine 21 Jahre alt war. Nachdem alles geregelt war, schenkte er mir eine Tasse Tee ein, und wir unterhielten uns ein wenig. Dort erwähnte er auch nebenbei, wie bereits beschrieben, den Tod seiner Frau. Zwei Tage später ging es los. Ich erschien, wie verabredet, um acht Uhr morgens vor Mr. McAndersons Haus, und er bat mich herein. Er müsse geschäftlich nach Vancouver reisen, sagte er. Dabei trug er auch schon einen feinen, schwarzen Anzug und einen Zylinder. Den ausgeprägten, schon ergrauten Schnurrbart hatte er gestutzt und gepflegt. Sein derzeitiges Äußeres passte nicht wirklich zu seinem insgesamt gemütlichen, doch eher bescheidenem Haus. Ich sah aus dem Fenster und sah eine Kutsche anfahren, die ihm zum nächstgelegenen Bahnhof bringen würde, wie er mir sagte. Als er seine Koffer schon alle vor der Tür stehen hatte, wandte sich Mr. McAnderson ein letztes Mal an mich. Er zählte ein letztes Mal alle zu erledigenden Aufgaben auf, gab mir einen großen Schlüsselbund mit allen nötigen Schlüsseln und war gerade im Begriff, die Tür zu öffnen, als er mich fest am Oberarm packte, mir tief in die Augen sah, kurz innehielt und dann langsam, aber bedrohlich sagte: "Geh' unter keinen Umständen in den Keller." Ich war einige Momente sprachlos. "Aber...", versuchte ich zu antworten. "Unter KEINEN Umständen!", zischte Mr. McAndernson jetzt scharf. "Alles was du brauchst, findest du auf dem Speicher und in der Speisekammer, wie ich es dir gezeigt habe." Er lächelte, grinste fast. Dann sah er mir erneut ernst in die Augen, öffnete dann die Tür und verschwand. Im Rausgehen sagte er noch:"Und pass mir bloß gut auf meine zwei Damen auf." Mickey und Susy bellten zum Abschied. Ich dachte mir ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich etwas dabei. Jeder Mensch hat das Recht auf Privatsphäre, und ich konnte es verstehen, dass Mr. McAnderson nicht jedem Fremden willkürlich Zugang zu all seinen Wohnräumen gestatten wollte. Sein Arbeitszimmer durfte ich ja auch nicht betreten. Völlig verständlich natürlich. Dort bewahrten die meisten Menschen ihre wichtigsten Dokumente und Wertsachen auf, ja, hatten vielleicht sogar einen Tresor in der Wand verbaut. Nun begann also meine Arbeit. Die Tage vergingen unspektakulär. Ich hatte sogar recht Freude an meiner Arbeit. Vor allem die beiden Hunde hatte ich schon recht schnell ins Herz geschlossen, und sie mich vermutlich auch. Trotz ihrer Respekt einflößenden Größe hatten sie beide einen sehr freundlichen Charakter. Im Garten gab es auch nicht sonderlich viel zu tun. Es scheint, als habe Mr. McAnderson bereits vor mir einen Gärtner gehabt. Oder er hat selbst regelmäßig den Rasen und die Hecken gestutzt. Wie gesagt, alles verlief ruhig. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem Mr. McAnderson planmäßig von seiner Reise zurückkommen sollte. Ich schwöre bei Gott, nicht einmal war ich in irgendeiner Art neugierig gewesen oder habe in seinen privaten Sachen "herumgewühlt", doch an diesem 30. Juni 1912 wurde meine Neugier geweckt. Zurecht, wie Sie mir zugestehen müssen in Anbetracht der Dinge, die sich unmittelbar vor der Katastrophe abspielten. Es war schon spät am Abend, vermutlich zwischen elf Uhr und halb zwölf. Ich war noch eine große Runde mit den Hunden spazieren gewesen und rechnete eigentlich damit, Mr. McAnderson bei meiner Rückkehr zum Anwesen anzutreffen. Doch von ihm war noch keine Spur zu sehen. Im Nachhinein muss ich gestehen, dass ich ab diesem Moment schon ein unbeschreibliches, in mir aufkeimendes, ungutes Gefühl hatte, was sich jedoch nur sehr unterschwellig vernehmen ließ. Vielleicht schob ich es damals auf die Tatsache, dass es draußen langsam stürmisch wurde und ein sommerliches Gewitter aufzog. Aber ich hätte einfach nach Hause gehen sollen. Wäre ich doch einfach nach Hause gegangen... Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wer es zuerst bemerkt hatte. Ob ich oder die Hunde. Zumindest bewegten wir drei uns fast in gleich langsamen Tempo in Richtung der Tür in der Esszimmerwand, hinter welcher die Treppe zum Keller hinunterführen musste. Auch die Hunde schlichen, was mir damals hätte eigentlich schon höchst alarmierend vorkommen sollen. Denn Hunde, die etwas wittern oder etwas "Feindseliges" bemerken, verhalten sich meiner Kenntnis nach doch meist laut und bedrohlich. Es wirkte nicht so, als ob sie ängstlich waren, aber dennoch sehr aufmerksam und leicht...vorsichtig. Ich kam in der Küche an. Die Hunde legten sich vor die Tür und schienen sich wieder beruhigt zu haben. Ich rief sie, doch keine von beiden wollte sich zu mir bewegen bzw. sich von der Kellertür entfernen. Draußen regnete und stürmte es mittlerweile stark, am Horizont leuchteten hier und da die ersten Blitze auf. Da hörte ich es auf einmal: das Poltern im Keller. Die Geräusche verteilten sich im gesamten Keller, der direkt unter dem Esszimmer lag. In einem Tempo, das mir eigentlich viel zu schnell hätte vorkommen sollen. Als ob ein Kugelblitz mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit im Keller umhereilt. Von einer Wand zur nächsten, von einer Ecke zur anderen. Plötzlich schlug etwas von unten an die Decke. Ein dumpfer Knall hallte laut durch das Esszimmer, und ich konnte die Erschütterung genau unter meinen Füßen spüren. Mickey fing laut an zu bellen und war gar nicht mehr zu beruhigen, egal wie laut ich schrie. Als ich sie am Halsband packen und wegziehen wollte, begann sie zähnefletschend mich anzuknurren, widmete sich jedoch sofort wieder der Kellertür, als ich sie losließ. Susy hingegen hatte sich unter dem Esstisch verkrochen. Wimmernd, mit eingezogenem Schwanz. Es war eine fürchterliche Geräuschkulisse. Das mittlerweile direkt über uns wütende Gewitter und das Bellen und Wimmern der Hunde. Naiv, wie ich war, ging ich davon aus, dass es sich um ein verirrtes Tier handelte, welches keinen Weg aus dem Keller fand und durch das Gewitter, ebenso wie Mickey, in höchste Erregbarkeit versetzt wurde. Waschbären waren keine Seltenheit in den Wäldern und Wiesen rund um unsere kleine Gemeinde. Also schlussfolgerte ich, fatalerweise, dementsprechend. Mir kam noch nicht einmal die Idee, dass es auch ein Einbrecher sein könnte. Rückblickend weiß ich nicht mehr, wieso ich auf diese törichte Idee kam. Wollte ich Mr. McAnderson beeindrucken? War es mein jugendlicher Leichtsinn? Ich weiß nur eins: Es war der schlimmste Fehler meines Lebens. Ich sah, dass die Tür zusätzlich mit zwei schweren Querbalken aus Holz und einer mittelstarken Eisenkette verschlossen war. Ohne groß nachzudenken, lief ich aus dem Haus, dann nach links, sprang über die kleine Hecke in den Garten und rannte zielstrebig in Richtung des kleinen Holzhäuschens, in dem sich neben diversem altem Metallschrott, den Mr. McAnderson dort lagerte, auch einige Werkzeuge befanden. Von Blitz und Donner begleitet, stand ich im kalten Regen und suchte nervös den passenden Schlüssel am großen Schlüsselbund. Ich fand ihn schließlich, ebenso die große, schwere Axt, die an der linken Wand des Häuschens angelehnt stand, wie ich es richtig in Erinnerung hatte. Ich rannte durch den Sturm zurück ins Haus, ins Esszimmer. Nur die Petroleumlampe auf dem Ofen spendete noch Licht. Der Abendhimmel war nun komplett mit dunklen, schweren Wolken bedeckt, aus denen es unaufhörlich regnete, blitzte und donnerte. Susy lag immer noch wimmernd unter dem Tisch. Mickey bellte nicht mehr, stand aber immer noch knurrend und zähnefletschend vor der Tür. Dann tat ich es. Warum? Ich tat es einfach. Die Querbalken zu entfernen war eine kurze Anstrengung, jedoch recht schnell erledigt. Die Kette mit der schweren Axt zu zerschlagen hingegen dauerte um einiges länger, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte. Immer wieder holte ich aus und hieb die schwere Klinge auf die Kettenglieder. Ausholen – schlagen. Ausholen – schlagen. Bis nach einiger Zeit unter einem leichten Funkensprühen die Kette an einer Stelle – endlich, dachte ich damals – zersprang. Ich war wohl so in Rage gewesen, dass ich gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass die Geräusche aus dem Keller wohl schon längst verstummt waren. So stand ich dort. Nass, schwitzend und schwer atmend. Mit einer Axt in den Händen. Sehend, wie die Tür nach innen auffiel, den Blick in den tiefen schwarzen Keller freigebend. Plötzlich kam mir alles so furchtbar unwirklich vor. Ich erschrak, als die Küchenuhr zu Mitternacht zwölf Mal schlug. Dann schritt ich vorsichtig zur Treppe und hielt inne. Voll auf meine Sinne konzentriert, lauschte ich in den Keller hinein. Das einzige, was ich hörte, war ein regelmäßiges Tropfen. Vermutlich ein undichte Stelle am Mauerwerk, denn der Keller grenzte an die Hauswand. Von draußen konnte man ein kleines, aber schwer vergittertes und stark verrußtes Kellerfenster ausmachen. Von daher empfand ich es nicht abwegig, dass von dort Wasser in den Keller lief und es infolgedessen von irgendwo her tropfte. Von dem, was ich nun erzähle, verehrter Mr. Hobbs, versichere ich Ihnen, dass alles, aber auch wirklich alles genau dem entspricht, was sich dort in in diesem verfluchten Keller zugetan hat. Dass alles der Wahrheit entspricht. Dass nichts ausgelassen und hinzugefügt wurde. Bei Gott, ich schwöre! Willens, den Geräuschen und dem, was die Hunde so nervös gemacht bzw. verängstigt hatte, auf den Grund zu gehen, griff ich mir die Petroleumlampe vom Ofen und stieg langsam in den Keller hinab. Die Hunde schienen sich zurückgezogen zu haben, aber das erweckte in mir keinen Verdacht. Wie so vieles nicht an diesem Abend. Die Treppe hatte ungefähr zwölf Stufen, wovon jede einzelne beim Betreten unheimlich knarrte. Unten angekommen leuchtete ich den Raum, soweit es ging, mit der Petroleumlampe aus. Die Wand links hinter mir, an der die Treppe hochstieg, war nicht zugestellt oder ähnliches. Man konnte das kalte Mauerwerk erkennen, mit seinen mehr oder weniger gleichmäßig geformten Ziegeln. Das Haus sah viel jünger aus, so mussten die Kellermauern und das Fundament um einiges älter sein. Die Wand seitlich links von mir war gesäumt von Salpeterstrukturen, und an ihr lehnten diverse Leinensäcke, einige leer, einige zum Teil oder ganz gefüllt. Ich leuchtete nach rechts. Derselbe Anblick. Salpeter an den Gemäuern. Jedoch sah ich noch etwas anderes. Etwas, dass mich zuerst erstaunen, dann erschaudern ließ. Kratzspuren an den Ziegeln. Tiefe, lange Kratzspuren. Ich konnte mir so schnell kein Bild davon machen, welches Tier Kratzer von so einer Tiefe und Beständigkeit in ein Mauerwerk fügen konnte. Aber was sollte es denn sonst gewesen sein, außer ein wildes Tier? Mir wurde plötzlich unglaublich heiß. Nun ging ich zwei Schritte geradeaus. Dort sah ich ein großes Regal, welches mitten im Raum stand. Es begann an der Wand zu meiner Rechten und erstreckte sich bis fast an die gegenüberliegende Wand, sodass nur noch Platz für maximal eine Person war, um an ihm vorbeizulaufen. Dann sah ich auch, was zuvor im Esszimmer so polternd zu vernehmen gewesen war. Auf dem gesamten Boden in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Regal lagen Töpfe und Pfannen verteilt, die, wie ich damals dachte, von dem wilden Tier aus dem Regal geschleudert worden sein mussten. Das Regal hatte eine Wand hinter den Ablagen, sodass man nicht sehen konnte, was sich dahinter befand. Vielleicht war es auch eine Trennwand, und auf der anderen Seite gab es auch Ablageflächen. Ich weiß es nicht. Es tut jetzt auch nicht mehr zur Sache. Denn dann entschloss ich mich, den Abschnitt hinter dem Regal zu erkunden. Ich werde versuchen, mich kurz zu fassen. So ging ich langsam nach links, um das Regal herum. Mittlerweile wusste ich, dass das stetige Tropfen aus genau der Ecke kommen musste, welche vom Regal verdeckt wurde. Als ich um das Regal herumgelaufen war, blickte ich zunächst in komplette Finsternis. Irgendwie kam es mir vor, als wäre der Bereich vor mir, trotz der Petroleumlampe, weitaus schwerer zu beleuchten gewesen, so als verschluckte diese dunkle Ecke alles Licht der Lampe. Ich glaube, mein Herz blieb für einige Sekunden stehen, als ich dann das Grauen entdeckte. Da ich die Lampe tief hielt, sah ich zunächst zwei hagere, knochige Waden. An deren Ende zwei ebenso knochige Füße. Jedoch mit festem Stand auf dem Boden. Das Tropfen, was ich von Anfang an im Keller vernahm, entpuppte sich als grauenvoller Anblick. Das Wesen, das dort stand – ich möchte hier von keinem Mensch mehr sprechen – stand in einer Lache aus einer Flüssigkeit, deren Ursprung und Zusammensetzung ich nicht zu nennen vermag. Diese Flüssigkeit begann plötzlich zu fluoreszieren, und ich sah, dass es aus dem oberen Teil des Wesens herabtropfte. Wie gelähmt stand ich dort. Und doch bewegte sich meine Hand, welche die Petroleumlampe hielt, langsam nach oben und brachte den grauenhaften Rest des Wesens zum Vorschein. Es sah von hinten entfernt aus wie eine junge Frau in einem Kleid. Allerdings fürchterlich zerzaust und verwahrlost. Es begann schwer zu atmen. Und lauter! Es stand jedoch weiterhin gebückt mit dem Rücken zu mir. Bevor ich dann in Ohnmacht fiel, hielt ich die Lampe auf Kopfhöhe und sah, dass der Kopf dieser unsäglichen Kreatur verkehrt herum, also nach hinten gerichtet und schief auf seinem Hals lag. Und wie es mich mit seinen tiefschwarzen, riesengroßen Augen ansah, die piranhaähnlichen Reißzähne fletschte, von denen die fluoreszierende Flüssigkeit tropfte, und lauthals, unbeschreiblich und grausam zu kreischen begann. Als ich erwachte, fand ich mich auf dem Boden des Esszimmers liegend vor. Überall an Boden, Decke und Wänden waren Spritzer der fluoreszierenden Flüssigkeit verteilt. Ich musste erbrechen, als ich mich weiter umsah. Mickey und Susy waren tot. Aufgeschlitzt und ausgeweidet auf bestialischste Weise. Das Wesen aus dem Keller wühlte in Susys Bauchhöhle herum und sabberte dabei unaufhörlich diese grün-fluoreszierende Flüssigkeit aus seinem widerlichen Maul. Es schien mich aber nicht zu beachten. Ich spürte etwas in meiner rechten Hand und blickte hinab, ich lag immer noch auf dem Boden. Ein langes, rostiges Fleischmesser. Blutverschmiert, genau wie mein Körper. Ein Stück weiter vor mir lag die ebenfalls blutverschmierte Axt aus dem Gartenhäuschen. Ich verlor erneut das Bewusstsein. Oder war es nur ein tiefer Schlaf? Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnere, bevor ich dann im Krankenhaus aufwachte, war die Stimme von Mr. McAnderson: "Nathaniel! Ich hatte dir doch etwas gesagt.", sprach er ruhig und sogar fast freundlich. "Jetzt weißt du, warum du nicht in den Keller darfst." Mr. Hobbs, bitte behalten Sie den Originalbrief und tippen Sie ihn so oft wie nur nötig ab. Bringen Sie jeweils ein Exemplar zur hiesigen Staatsanwaltschaft und zu diversen Pressevertretern. Davon hängt alles ab. Ich durfte bisher keine Aussage tätigen. Mehr kann ich nicht schreiben. Mein Ausgang ist gleich zu Ende. All meine Hoffnungen beruhen auf Ihnen! Nathaniel Young Alles lief nach Plan. Der Wachmann erschien zum Dienst und öffnete nachts das Sichtfenster an Nathaniels Zellentür, durch welches er ihm das Bündel Papier zeigte. Er hatte es also im Garten gefunden und würde es, wie abgemacht, ein paar Tage später in Mr. Hobbs' Briefkasten werfen. Sie verloren nie mehr ein Wort darüber. Es vergingen ein paar Tage. Nathaniel machte sich nicht allzu große Gedanken. Noch nicht. Noch war Zeit. Laut Plan hatte der Wachmann erst gestern den Brief bei Mr. Hobbs eingeworfen. Und dieser musste sich bestimmt erst einmal sammeln und das Geschriebene verdauen. Erst dann würden die nächsten Schritte durch ihn in Gang gesetzt werden können. Vorausgesetzt, er glaubte Nathaniel. "Besuch für Sie!", hallte es plötzlich von der anderen Seite seiner Zellentür. Begleitet von einem dumpfen, aber doch lautem Klopfen. Es war die Stimme einer der Krankenschwestern. Seltsam. Von seinem Zellenfester aus konnte Nathaniel die Kirchturmuhr von Oak Lake sehen. Sie zeigte halb vier am Nachmittag. Er hatte zwar noch nie Besuch empfangen, aber er hatte in der ganzen Zeit, in der er hier schon gefangen war, einige der Gegebenheiten aufgeschnappt. So auch etwa, dass sich die Besuchszeiten tagsüber von ein bis zwei Uhr erstreckten. Und zwar strikt. Nathaniel war anfangs leicht erschrocken, wurde dann jedoch fast schon euphorisch. Er versuchte seine Emotionen zu zügeln. Konnte es wirklich sein? Konnte es sein, dass Mr. Hobbs schon entsprechend auf seinen Brief reagiert hatte und ihn jetzt besuchen kam? Vielleicht hatten sie ihm auch endlich einen Anwalt zugestanden, der ihm seit Beginn seines Aufenthalts, trotz einiger lautstarker Proteste seinerseits, immer verwehrt wurde. Nathaniels Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er hörte, wie das Schloss der Tür entriegelt wurde, obwohl er noch gar nicht geantwortet hatte. Wahrscheinlich war die Aussage der Krankenschwester sowieso einfach nur eine Tatsachenbeschreibung und keine Frage. Als die Tür aufging und Nathaniel seinen Besuch sah, wurde ihm heiß. Einfach nur abscheulich heiß. Seine Kehle schien auszutrocknen, und er begann zu zittern. Wimmernd fiel er zu Boden und kroch rückwärts hin zur Wand. Einfach weg von der Zellentür. Weg von dem, was dort stand. Als er nicht mehr weiterkam, bekam es Nathaniel mit nackter Angst zu tun. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Er versuchte zu schreien, so laut es ging. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund bekam er nicht einen Laut aus sich heraus. "Nathaniel, mein Freund. Ich konnte den Wachmann überreden, den Brief doch lieber bei mir anstatt bei Mr. Hobbs abzugeben." Nathaniel war jetzt starr vor Angst. Nicht allein aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Mr. McAnderson sich langsam in seiner Zelle auf ihn zu bewegte. Es war die grün-fluoreszierende Flüssigkeit, die ihm aus Mund und Nase tropfte und an seinem Schnurrbart hing. Ebenso an den piranhaähnlichen Reißzähnen, die sich in seinem jetzt immer größer werdenden Mund offenbarten. Und natürlich die großen, tiefschwarzen Augen. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas